1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to watering devices for dogs or other pets. More particularly, this invention relates to a device which incorporates a water container or reservoir having a pet drinking bowl or trough attached to the container and moveable between one inoperative or stored position encompassing at least a portion of the container and a second operative position extending from the container and defining a trough or reservoir into which water from the container may flow, and from which the dog or other pet may drink.
In its stored or inoperative position, the device may be easily carried by the pet owner who can then readily move the bowl and the container between their operative and inoperative positions.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of patents have been granted on the concept of combining a pet drinking bowl with a water container, which allows the pet owner to transfer water from the container into the bowl when the dog or other pet needs to drink from the bowl. The products disclosed in some of these patents are available for purchase by the pet owner, and in some instances incorporate a pivot connection between the bowl and the container. This permits the bowl and container to be moved between a folded inoperative position for carrying the bowl to an unfolded operative position wherein water from the container may be transferred into the bowl. Such pivotal movement is typically effected by the use of a pivot pin connecting one end of a longitudinally extending preformed bowl having a generally semi-circular cross-section to an end portion of a generally cylindrical water container. Such end portion may contain a valve so that water may flow into the container when the bowl is in its operative position with its longitudinal axis extending away from the longitudinal axis of the container. In its inoperative or folded position, the inner bowl surface is complementary to and overlies a generally semi-cylindrical portion of the container.